


Stars

by ShillanSeva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/F/F, Multi, Not Blackcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShillanSeva/pseuds/ShillanSeva
Summary: Andromione/Cissamione. Aftermath of Hermione's parents' deaths and how the remaining Black sisters help to heal her. Some time skip but all regard the same story and are in order.





	1. Chapter 1

Andromeda watched Hermione from across the court yard. She was alone, sitting quietly under the night sky, knees tucked under chin and arms folded across the top. She was staring up at the sky as if searching for something, maybe someone. She'd spent so much of her time alone since the war ended. Several weeks after all of the memorials and funerals and finished and the magical world settled into recovery mode, Hermione had gone in search of her parents. She'd come back a month later alone.

She wouldn't tell anyone what happened or what had become of her parents. It was as if they'd never existed in the first place. And she refused the Weasley's offer to remain at the Burrow with them, instead choosing to dwell at Hogwarts for the summer months.

Andromeda herself was a part of the team repairing the castle and had also decided to stay within its walls. Her cottage felt so lonely without Ted and now with Nymphadora and Remus gone as well, Andromeda couldn't stand being so alone. She was tasked with watching her grandson now and regardless of how much she loved the little boy that reminded her so much of her daughter, she couldn't bear the thought of being alone with him.

Her sister, Narcissa, had attempted to reconnect with Andromeda but it had been a rocky start. The blonde had done her best to be cordial but she struggled in the company of the Order. Though she had been an immense help with Teddy, while Narcissa struggled with her pureblood prejudices, she had always loved children. Had she married for love, Andromeda had no doubt that she'd have had at least six but undoubtedly more. She simply loved children and loved being a care giver. Even as children, Narcissa had been the mother hen, watching over Andy and Bella as they made trouble.

It made Andromeda wonder if Hermione was thinking about her parents. She wished the younger woman would open up to someone. She hardly new the girl outside of the Order but she'd even allow herself to be that person if it would only get Hermione to talk.

"Are you going to jump me or are you just observing?" Hermione said causing Andromeda to go wide eyed at having been caught lingering. She moved slowly into the dim light of the moon and hesitated before moving to sit with Hermione.

"Just came to tell you that dinner will be ready soon," Andromeda said hoping the lie sounded better out loud than it did in her head. "Minerva has requested your presence."

"Did she say what she wanted?"

Hermione searched Andromeda's eyes looking for the answer. Andy could tell she'd been caught but she pushed on regardless hoping to save face with the younger woman.

"Only your company," Andromeda said with a smile. Hermione smiled back but her eyes remained dull. She'd always shared a wonderful connection and comradery with her former professor. They both valued literature and quietude with a secret love of toeing at the rules. Kindred souls is what they were. If Hermione had possessed a scottish lilt and were about 10 years older, Andromeda would have staked her life that the girl were Minerva's daughter.

Hermione turned her eyes back to the sky and sighed. Her eyes traveled from sparkling constellation to sparkling constellation searching. "What do you think becomes of us when we die?" she spoke quietly. There was no emotion in her voice only quiet wonder as if she'd said the question to herself but then she rolled her head to the side and met Andromeda's eyes, searching again.

Andy's shoulders slumped and she let out a breath through slackened lips before too glancing up to the stars. She'd never been a religious person. Her family celebrated Christmas but Christianity was more a mythology to the wizarding world than an actual religion. She too had wondered greatly about death, particularly after Ted had died and now again with her daughter gone. "I'd like to believe that our lives continue."

Hermione dropped her eyes to the ground, eyebrows scrunching a bit. "Muggles have a concept called reincarnation used more in Eastern religions that involves being reborn after dead as something or someone else."

"Something like that," Andromeda agreed. "I don't know that I've much thought about muggle death because the only muggles I knew vanished after the first war and Ted was an only child so all we had was each other."

Andromeda glanced at Hermione. Her eyes were now hidden against her arm and there was a quiet shaking in her shoulders. She was crying.

"I believe that even if we are not reborn, our spirit joins the universe. We become a part of the energy that fuels stars and plants and storms." Andromeda continued to talk this way as Hermione sobbed. She didn't want to embarrass the girl and they had never been physically close other than the occasional hug so Andy offered the one thing she could, her voice. She spoke of how she believed that for magical folk, even after they were gone, their magic still remained on Earth and that she reckoned even the non-magical had some magic in them. How else can muggles feel and connect with the world just as deeply as wizards even if they can't harness that energy as wizards can? She spoke of how after the first war, the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever before as if they'd gained strength and she spoke of how she noticed much the same now.

"It's tradition in my family to name children after stars," Andy said and allowed her eyes to stray across the sky. Her eyes lingered on the galaxy she was named after and the twinkling lights that held the same affinity for her sisters. "Sometimes I wish I'd kept the tradition up."

This caused Hermione to stir a bit. Though her head still rested on her arms, she now faced Andy, eyes gleaming with curiosity and tears.

"I wonder if it would help," Andy continued seeing she now had her attention. "When I named Nymphadora I was dead set against giving her any affiliation with the Black family but now I wonder... at least a star is tangible. A grave is dead but stars are alive."

Andy felt a hand grip her own and entwine their fingers together. She smiled softly down at the younger woman. "The pain never gets better but it gets easier to live with."

"I don't know that I want it get easier," Hermione said, tears beginning to glisten at the corners of her eyes again. "It's my fault their gone, it seems only fair is suffer for them."

Andromeda's heart broke for the girl sitting in front of her. She looked so small and lost as if the wait of the world had broken her back and taken her down to rock bottom. She couldn't help herself from pulling the bushy haired woman against her chest. It seemed the contact was all it took for Hermione's floodgate to finally release.

They say like that for near an hour. Hermione shook and cried in Andromeda's arms until she finally sniffled herself into a dozing sleep. Her face was softer in sleep. She'd always had a beautiful face but when she slept, the worry that often marred her features fell away and left an achingly beautiful woman in its place. Andy squeezed her gently at the thought and Hermione pushed herself deeper into Andromeda's chest causing the woman to blush lightly and brush some hair away from Hermione's face. She knew they needed to head inside for dinner but she knew this was the first bit of sleep Hermione and gotten in a month and she'd be damned if she was going to ruin it.

She stayed put and gazed out at the stars. She wasn't unaware of how similar she and Hermione were. They both held a tendency for immense emotions which they kept locked away until a sledgehammer bust through whatever unsteady wall they had managed to build. They both had lost their parents at a young age because of decisions they'd made, though Andy could always take comfort that her parents were alive and mostly well.

Another hour passed and Andromeda was beginning to ache from their position but she'd still managed to cast a wandless warming spell on them. She heard the shuffle of footsteps moving along the outdoor corridor surrounding the courtyard and shifted her head to see Minerva.

The woman's stern expression was significantly softer these days and her bright green eyes didn't show quiet as brightly but she still held an aura of authority as she walked through the halls. Andromeda smiles gently at her former professor and ran a hand through the sleeping brunettes hair.

"She cried herself to sleep, " Andromeda explained. "She didn't say much but I've got an idea now of what's been worrying her so."

Minerva gave an almost imperceptible nod and opened her mouth to ask what it was before deciding better of it. If Hermione was opening up to someone then it was better Andy didn't betray that trust.

"Will you be okay out here?" Minerva asked. "You missed dinner."

"I'll have a house elf bring up something later. I think right now she needs her rest."

"Would you like help moving her to her chambers?"

Andromeda thought about it and then shook her head and smiled down at the brunette in her arms. "We'll stay here for now," she said then looked up at the sky. "It's a beautiful night and nothing quite warms the soul like sleeping under the stars."


	2. Chapter 2

Tales had begun to travel around the Wizarding community after so much magical blood shed at Hogwarts. The witches and wizards helping to repair the school had noticed how the ground's energy felt darker like the dark magic used there had seeped into the cobbles and corrupted its roots. They were saying it was cursed.

The Daily Prophet had of course run with it; taking stories from those witches and wizards and manipulating them into tales of horror at Hogwarts. The entire thing had made Narcissa cringe. She'd spent hours and hours chasing a toddler through those halls in the last several months and not once had it felt more haunted than the regular Hogwarts. There were already dozens of ghosts roaming the halls, a couple more hardly made it "Hogwarts: School of Horrors." Narcissa had even talked to several of the new ghosts and other than being completely dull, they were all harmless.

So of course, when Narcissa stepped into the library and was greeted by a shrill scream, she could only roll her eyes and wonder what kind of stories this would lead to the Prophet publishing. The eyes and ears have walls and the library was no exception to that rule.

The scream echoed off the stacks and was followed closely after by whimpering. Narcissa couldn't recall a ghost who roamed the libraries. She'd spent many of her evenings here after her days with Teddy and not once had she seen anyone new. As far as she knew, all the other ghosts stuck to a few ghoulish moans and then went on their merry way. Except Myrtle but there was no way Myrtle had moved to the library from the washrooms where she could harass any and everyone.

Intrigued, Narcissa followed the whimpering. It led her through near a dozen stacks and almost back into the restricted section before she stumbled into a grouping of chairs and tables.

There in one of the broken down, leather chairs, lay Hermione Granger. At first glance nothing was wrong with her. It looked as though she were just taking a nap. Her legs were slung over the left hand side of the arm chair while her head was using the right side as a rest, in a very typical fashion. But upon further inspection, Narcissa noticed how ashen the young woman looked and how her hair was matted to her forehead in sweat. Her whole body was shaking and the fingers of her left hand twitched violently. Her eyes were moving rapidly beneath her eyelids. It was a nightmare.

The twitching in her fingers is what caught Narcissa's eye. The sleeve of Hermione's blouse had risen up to her elbow and now she could see the angry scar that lay beneath. Narcissa couldn't look away. She remembered when Hermione had gotten the scar. She'd been there. She'd watched as her sister in her delirium had carved those words into the muggle-born's skin with a cursed dagger. And she'd done nothing about it. The word made Narcissa's stomach churn. Hermione had been a child and she was now cursed to carry that burden for the rest of her life. Narcissa may not have been holding the knife but she knew she was just as responsible for the nightmare.

Instinct and habit took over as she watched Hermione shake from fear. She moved to the young woman's side before lifting her robes and kneeling down at the foot of the chair. She brushed the sweaty hair from Hermione's forehead and cooed softly to her trying to wake her from the spell.

Hermione's eyes fluttered under the ministrations before she jolted up right nearly colliding with Narcissa. Hermione tried to scramble back in the chair as quickly as she could, still caught int the torment of her dream. She nearly let out a scream when she realized it was Narcissa standing in front of her.

Narcissa remained seated on the floor in front of her knowing that Hermione was remembering the past. She was remembering who had been there and there was nothing Narcissa could do to calm her. She could only wait for Hermione's conscious mind to return to her.

It only took seconds before realization entered Hermione's eyes and she put a hand over her chest to steady her racing heart. "Narcissa," she gasped softly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Narcissa gave her a sad smile seeing the nightmare's fear playing behind the brunette's eyes. "I'm sorry Miss Granger. I heard you scream and thought that maybe a new ghost had taken residence in the library but I was surprised to find you."

"Oh." Hermione's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I was doing some reading and I must have fallen asleep."

Narcissa glanced at the table by her chair and noticed the book. Its spine read The History of Arithmancy and Narcissa had to withhold a chuckle. The Brightest Witch of Her Age was truly living up to her name.

"Well considering the subject, I'm not surprised you fell asleep."

Hermione gave a sheepish smile. "Not my most exciting pick I must admit. Though, it did the trick. I was hoping something dull would be enough to put me to sleep."

"Yes," Narcissa said thoughtfully. "Andy said you've been having some trouble sleeping."

Hermione just nodded. She looked like she wanted to say something but she remained quiet, surely remembering who she was speaking to. She began to gather her things during the silence but Narcissa stopped her when she noticed the tears begin to swell in her eyes.

"Hermione," Narcissa said catching the surprise in her eyes when she realized that this was the first time Narcissa had ever used her first name before she could stop herself. She felt for the muggle born. She'd been through more than anyone her age should ever have to. And if Andy's hints were anything to go by, she was going through much of it alone.

Hermione quickly wiped at her eyes before looking up at Narcissa.

"Are you okay?" Narcissa asked reaching a steadying hand out to grip her shoulder.

"Physically or mentally?" Hermione asked trying to make light of the situation but failing. Narcissa could see her trying to hold the flood gates down. She was wearing a sad smile on her face which she struggled to maintain as the tears pushed harder and harder against her barely maintained restraint.

"Both," Narcissa whispered.

The crushing realization of how truly not okay she was was enough to send the girl overboard. With a single motion, Narcissa pulled the younger woman into her chest in a firm hug and let her sob.

"Let it out love," Narcissa whispered and gently ran her hand through Hermione's hair. She didn't have the heart to tell her it would be okay. She was barely an adult and she'd already felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and lost more friends and family than anyone ever should. It angered Narcissa to think about how easily Potter and the Weasley's had given up on her. The girl returned alone after a month of looking for her parents and received no support or love.

Perhaps she was being a bit harsh but seeing how vulnerable the Gryffindor was and knowing that she played some part in that breaking made her feel all the more angry with herself and the world. Narcissa knew that Hermione had chosen to live here instead of the Weasley's but she also had heard how the youngest Weasley boy had reacted to their quick break and knew that she never would have felt welcome there regardless. Hermione probably felt like there wasn't a soul in the world who cared about her anymore.

After fifteen minutes, Hermione seemed to have calmed herself enough that Narcissa could pull away, sure that the younger woman was uncomfortable with how tightly Narcissa held her. But when Narcissa let go, Hermione seemed reluctant to do the same.

"Hermione," Narcissa said now conscious that this was the second time she'd called the younger woman by her first name. "Do you have anyone you can talk to?"

Hermione sniffled as she took a step back from Narcissa. "No"

Narcissa nodded. It seemed that Andy had been right.

Narcissa gestured to the chair Hermione had previously occupied hoping the brunette would understand and sit.

She did and Narcissa nodded and smiled at her before moving to one of the other severely overstuffed chairs.

"Now Hermione," Narcissa said. "I know we've never been close nor do I ever expect us to become close but I've been noticing some habits of yours that are becoming rather worrisome."

Hermione only sniffled so Narcissa continued. "Andy told me about what happened between you two."

Narcissa waited a moment to see how Hermione reacted to this. There was some hesitation in her eyes and some very obvious fear but she remained silent.

"Would you answer one question for me?"

Hermione hesitated then nodded.

"Are your parents dead?"

Narcissa swore she could have heard a wand drop in the dungeons with how quiet Hermione sat. Her eyes said it all but Narcissa needed her to say it. She needed to be sure.

"Yes." It was no more than a whisper in the wind but Narcissa heard it.

"Then I have a follow up question," Narcissa stated. Hermione just nodded and wiped at her eyes again.

"Would you come live with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

There were two things Hermione Granger was absolutely sure of; one, living with Narcissa Black would be far more dramatic than she had ever anticipated and two, Andromeda Black seemed agitated with Hermione's new lodgings or rather, she seemed agitated that Narcissa had asked her first.

Hermione really wasn't sure how she'd ended up in this situation in the first place. Sure, Andromeda made sense. Well sort of.. At least she'd been a member of the Order. Narcissa has been her enemy no more than a year ago and now here she was living in the 'Noble House of Black.'

And now she felt as if she was stuck in a tug-of-war between these two women who had both seen her at her most vulnerable and now both wanted to take care of her. She didn't need to be taken care of, she wasn't a child. She was handling everything just fine and she wanted to tell them just that.

They'd see right through it.

No one who is fine, falls into the arms of a woman who watched her being tortured just so she could have a sob. Nor do they move in with the very same person. Hermione was the furthest thing from fine but to convince anyone of the opposite is all she wanted. Truly, she wanted to be left alone.

At least that's what she told herself.

The truth of the matter was that she was an utter and absolute wreck. The death of her parents had destroyed all will to live in her body. What had been the point of fighting that blasted war if the two people she was fighting it for both died anyways?

Narcissa had read this off of her like a book, the words written in bold print across her forehead. I AM NOT OKAY. She had to check every morning in the mirror just to make sure they weren't actually there because both sisters were treating her like she was made of glass.

Andromeda had taken to coming every morning to pick her up from Black Manor and drop off Teddy. It was like a prisoner exchange. Narcissa wouldn't let her out of her sight until she had Teddy within her arms. It was beginning to drive Hermione a little batty.

She knew she wasn't a prisoner. She was sure no prisoner had ever enjoyed their company so much as she did hers. But that didn't stop the feeling of egg shells and glass under her feet. They both watched her so carefully like they were waiting for her to break again.

In truth, there was a small portion of her that enjoyed the attention. Though it was notably smaller than the rest of her, it was nice feeling to have someone want to take care of her for once. She'd spent the last seven years taking care of Ron and Harry. She had to watch them like they were children trying to run into traffic and it grew exhausting.

She loved Ron and Harry. She knew they loved her as well despite the rift that she caused but it felt nice to be away. Away from the media, away from the grieving family, away from the pressure to be in a relationship she wasn't sure she ever wanted in the first place.

She hadn't even heard from either boy for several weeks. Not since they'd found out about the move. Ron had been furious. He couldn't understand how she wouldn't live with him but she'd move into the house of known death eaters. When she couldn't give him a concrete reply he got angry and stormed out.

Harry had just been confused. A little sad but mostly confused. She didn't know what to tell him. She wanted some space. She wanted some quiet. She didn't want to be the Brightest Witch of Her Age anymore. She wanted to be Hermione. She wanted her books and Crookshanks and maybe some quality time with a tea kettle but

that was it.

What she wanted was exactly what she was doing now. She was sitting among the stacks of books in the Black Family library attempting to read a tomb on ancient runes. Attempting being the operative word.

She couldn't concentrate on anything because all she could think about was a conversation she'd had with Narcissa today.

Hogwarts was near finished with repairs and Hermione had spent the day reassembling several of the common rooms. She reckoned it was the first time a Gryffindor had ever stepped foot in the Slytherin common room without disguise. They'd been putting furniture back together when Narcissa had arrived to the school with Teddy in tow.

She had handed him off to Andy the moment she saw her and then given her a look. Even after decades apart the two could still read each other's looks as if they were still teenagers and Andy had quickly vacated the premises under the guise of getting some outdoor time with Teddy. He's never seen the Whomping Willow you see.

Hermione kept working even after they were alone. She'd was determined to finish putting the tapestries up before lunch so she could move on from this dreary room. Green was one of her favorite colors but green needed blues and yellows to feel alive and the Slytherin common room left her feeling dark.

"That one goes over there," Narcissa said referring to the large silvery curtain that Hermione had been attempting to hang with difficulty. Every time she gave the incantation to help it cling to the wall it refused and shook off the enchantment. "Slytherin's decor has always been a bit finicky. Even when I attended Hogwarts, every attempt we made to move anything other than the chairs was thwarted by a stubbornness that only furniture possessed by pureblood's could exhibit."

"It does seem to have a mind of its own," Hermione said as she tried once again to convince the curtain of its new location. She huffed when it fell to the floor, finally giving up and moving to its old position before moving to sit on one of the leather sofas. "Andy was trying to help get all of this up but she could hardly remember where most of it went. She said she didn't spend much time in the dungeons as a student."

Narcissa chuckled remembering very well her sister's proclivity for sneaking into other dorm rooms or out onto the grounds late at night. She was a trouble maker nearly as bad as Bellatrix who'd been the instigator of many of their outings. "She much preferred rooms with windows. Claimed it felt too stuffy, like all the pureblood airheads were leaking arrogance into the room."

Hermione cracked a small smile at that.

"That sounds like Andy," Hermione said. There was a fondness in her voice. It was a tone she had only heard during the few moments she'd gotten the younger witch to talk about her parents. But it was different. More affectionate and less platonically so than Narcissa expected.

"You have feelings for her," Narcissa said. There was no accusation in her voice. Only wonder. She had never suspected that Hermione might like the fairer sex nor had she thought that she'd be into any quite older than her. But Hermione didn't even have to speak for Narcissa to have her answer. The bright blush the appear along her cheeks and flushed down her neck and up to her ears was enough to give Narcissa everything she needed.

She was further proved correct by the silence that followed and the way Hermione rushed to begin her task of hanging the tapestries again.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time together recently. I know she's become one of your very few confidants," Narcissa persisted. She wasn't quite sure herself why she was pushing the issue but something in her needed to hear the woman's thoughts on her sister.

"It's been nice having someone to talk to," Hermione said quietly turning partly over her shoulder. "She's so wise and understanding and brilliant. I don't know what I did to deserve her friendship. It's only been a several weeks but I feel like I've known her a life time..."

She paused.. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

Narcissa chuckled at the younger witch. "Don't apologize dear. I hold no judgment against your feelings. I merely had a curiosity."

"She's just a friend though," Hermione continued. "Please understand that. I would never jeopardize that or do anything to make her uncomfortable. I'm content with that."

"Shouldn't life be more than just being content?" Narcissa asked watching the shimmer in Hermione's eyes as she cast them toward the floor.

"Not for me," Hermione said softly.

Narcissa knew this was the guilt for her parents speaking. She knew that Hermione was carrying a heavy burden and it made her believe that it was her fault they were gone.

"It's not your fault," Narcissa said. Surprise widened Hermione's eyes.

"It's not your fault they are gone."

She opened her mouth to speak but Narcissa waved her quiet. "It is the fault of people like my sister and Voldemort. My husband and all of his colleagues. Me.. it's not your fault. You didn't create the world that killed your parents. You were trying to stop it."

Tears were falling from Hermione's eyes. She made eye contact with Narcissa and she couldn't hold it back. She'd been doing that a lot lately, crying in front of Narcissa. There was something about the woman who made her so vulnerable. But there was something that bothered her too.

"It's not your fault either," Hermione whispered. Her fingers had begun to play with the sleeve that covered her scar. "You were protecting your son. You were protecting yourself and your sisters. It's not your fault either."

Hermione pulled the sleeve up from her arm gently, like the wound underneath was still fresh. "This was not your fault," she said holding it out towards Narcissa. "But that doesn't take the guilt away."

Narcissa understood then what was holding the other woman back. She understood how similar their guilts felt. How even though Hermione knew that in the grand scheme of the universe, none of what happened to her parents was her fault, she'd always carry the guilt because those responsible never would.

Narcissa laid her hand gently across the raised scar on Hermione's arm. It felt cool against her palm. "You deserve to be happy Hermione. Not just content. You don't have to carry that guilt alone."

Narcissa knew she was supposed to mean Andy. She knew that's what Hermione understood it as.

But there was a part of her, a part so small that she couldn't yet hear it that was wishing to be the one to hold Hermione's burden. She didn't know it yet but it was there and Andy could see it from where she stood at the entrance of the Slytherin dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione didn't act on her feelings. Even with the blessing from Narcissa she didn't feel it was right. Ignoring that Andromeda was years older than her and had been married and ignoring that Hermione was a near child in comparison. There was something holding Hermione back. She had seen the way Narcissa's eyes didn't fully commit to what she said. It didn't really feel like a blessing really. It felt more like Narcissa was giving up to the inevitable. But what was Narcissa giving up? Did she still harbor some disdain for muggleborns? Or was it their age difference? Reasons upon reasons tumbled through her mind though none of them close to the truth.

Andromeda, of course, did care for Hermione despite the other's obliviousness. Andy spent hours upon hours trying to prove it to her by spending as much time with her as possible. But she knew that until Hermione could see her feelings for herself there would be no point in pursuing anything further. And despite how well Narcissa thought she was hiding her feelings, Andromeda knew Narcissa harbored similar feelings for Hermione. She could see the way the blonde woman doted on her and how often she placed herself as near to Hermione as possible when they were in public. Andy couldn't convince herself that a relationship with Hermione was worth the hurt it would cause her sister.

It had been two years now since the death of Dumbledore, and Hogwarts was hosting a memorial event for him. Narcissa didn't understand why, as the man had done none of the hard work of the war and had only been the headmaster of the school. But she knew Hermione wanted to attend and she was adamant that the sisters accompany her.

Andromeda had shared similar sentiments to Narcissa. Dumbledore had been far from perfect as a mentor and teacher. She knew for a fact that he had manipulated Harry for much of his young life but she assumed that this was just another way for the British wizarding community to feel confident the war was over and the good guys had won. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been the organizer of the event, or at least he had announced that it would happen. Many of the Order held Dumbledore up on a pedestal that the man did not completely deserve, and Shacklebolt was no exception.

They were standing in the large dining hall which had been converted into a banquet hall complete with individual round tables and midnight blue decor to mimic the robes Dumbledore had so loved to wear. Hermione had scrunched her nose up at the choice when she saw it which had caused Narcissa and Andromeda to chuckle at her expense.

They chose a table toward the side of the room away from the bustle and energy of the more populated tables where the war heroes sat; Harry, Ron, and other Order members mostly. Hermione had glanced Fleur Delacour through the crowd and waved her over to their table.

After the Triwizard Tournament, the two had kept in touch finding that they shared a love of books and knowledge. They had sent letters to each other for years and became very close. So close that Fleur's recent divorce from an elder Weasley boy made both Narcissa and Andromeda uncomfortable with her proximity to Hermione.

They knew the French were a friendly and affectionate people but seeing a beautiful woman who had no problem hanging herself across the woman they both had feelings for left them slightly less amicable toward the blonde than usual.

Hermione spent the evening dancing with Fleur and generally avoiding the flashes of cameras that followed the other members of the Golden Trio through the hall. She had avoided the limelight so far and she insisted on keeping it that way. But as a result, she tended to avoid the women she had accompanied the event with. Andromeda because she was a member of the Order and Narcissa for many more reasons. A former Death Eater who had received no punishment for her war crimes and the witness to numerous heinous crimes was bound to garner attention at an event where the honored guests had fought on the opposite side of their war. Remaining around either woman at the event would have brought more attention than desired to Hermione. Fleur was a relatively safe choice. Her role in the war was mostly unknown and she now worked an unassuming, or so most thought, bank job.

After hours of giggling at how terrible Hermione was at dancing, she and Fleur had grabbed a bottle of champagne and disappeared out of the dining hall to wander the castle halls.

"You all did a fine job of restoring the castle," Fleur said, slurring slightly, as she examined a wall she knew had been blown to rubble in the final battle.

Hermione hummed back, nodding as she swallowed a mouthful of champagne. "The castle did most of the work really. A bunch of stubborn stone. It wouldn't have stayed on the ground just to spite gravity."

Fleur chuckled and draped her arm across Hermione's shoulders so she could lean into her as they walked. The blonde took the bottle from Hermione and took her own drink, though she did it much more elegantly than Hermione did.

"Honestly, the work was nice," Hermione continued. The thought of rebuilding the castle sobered her a little and she took the bottle back from Fleur. "It felt like I was actually doing something. After the war... After my parents... I didn't have a purpose. Still don't. But it was nice to be around different people."

"You moved in with Narcissa Black. Is that correct?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "She's been... Well she's been amazing." Hermione paused in thought as she considered all that the woman had done for her. "She gave me a home and she made me feel welcome. She's changed so much. Though I don't think she was ever really that different. She was never the Death Eater that everyone claims she was. Just caught up in her circumstances. Just like the rest of us."

"She got caught on the wrong side," Fleur finished. "You care for her."

"And your drunk," Hermione said.

"Yes," Fleur laughed. "But not so drunk to see the way you melt when you talk about her."

Hermione's smile fell slightly. "It would never work."

"Why?"

"Too many different reasons," Hermione said. They were walking along the lake now. Hermione glanced at the stars and remembered that night with Andromeda.

"There is someone else," Fleur said.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she stared in shock at her friend. "How...?"

"Hermione," Fleur began. "You are no harder to read than the books you spend so much time with. Andromeda is also a very kind woman. I can see why you would be struggling."

"Okay," Hemione said chuckling a little. "How did you know it was Andy?"

"Please," Fleur said. "You looked like you were trying to incendio her ass with hard you were staring when she went to talk to Molly."

Hermione huffed.

"Should I be worried about Molly as well? It seems you have a proclivity towards older women?"

Hermione playfully shoved Fleur after that and laughed as the blonde nearly toppled over. "Please. Molly was like a mother to me. Besides she can't stand me now. Not after I broke her poor little boys heart," Hermione said wryly.

"Yes, Ron handled that poorly," Fleur said. "Molly had to repair several holes in their walls from his anger."

Hermione tugged Fleur along with her and began to guide her towards the staircase they had found themselves near. After clumsily climbing to the top, Hermione guided her down another passage. Fleur continued to talk about the family she too had recently left behind. How they had annoyed her and how she was glad to be rid of them now. Both Molly and Ginny probably hated her less now that she was no longer with Bill.

A picture frame stood in front of the two and Hermione whispered a password to it. She had to repeat it a couple times as she kept slurring over a couple of the syllables. When she finally got it right, the portrait sung open and she pulled Fleur into the Gryffindor common room and then up into the dorms.

Hermione found her old bed and plopped Fleur down into it before laying down next to her. She stared at the dark ceiling for several minutes before finally speaking.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Fleur." She felt tears sting at her eyelids. "I care about them both so much, but I'll never be anything but broken little girl to them. That's all I am. I can't go more than a week at a time without breaking down about something or another."

Hermione sniffled and felt Fleur throw an arm across her stomach and pull her head into her chest. "You're not broken. Just healing. They care for you more than you probably realize. You don't see the way they look at you."

She said nothing else. She didn't really need to. She had told Hermione again and again in their letters that there was nothing wrong with her. She might have scars but so did everyone else. Hermione was absolutely convinced that no one could ever love her and absolutely terrified that anyone would. Fleur pulled her tighter against her chest and Hermione listened to her friend's heartbeat, falling asleep with her voice ringing in her head.

Hermione woke the next morning to a door slamming open and the stomping of footsteps across a wooden floor. She rolled over with a grown as said footsteps opened the curtains around her bed and let in what felt like fifty suns worth of light.

"There you are!"

The voice sounded startlingly like Narcissa's. But Narcissa hadn't been with her last night. She had been with Fleur and they had fallen asleep in the Gryffindor dorms.

"Narcissa?" Hermione asked as she shielded her eyes from the light.

"Where have you been?" she continued. "Andy and I were up all night worried sick about you. You vanished without a trace doing God knows what."

"Getting drunk. Talking. Falling asleep in my old dorm room," Hermione supplied. She heard a groan next to her and realized that Fleur must still be there. She reached her free hand out and patted beside her and found that there was indeed a body still there so it must have been Fleur.

"Fleur," Hermione said. She shook the other woman. "Fleur get up. It's morning."

Fleur did her best impression of a bear and then rolled over and put the pillow over her head. "Too early. Too bright. Go away."

Hermione's eyes slowly adjusted to the light and eventually she opened them to see Narcissa standing at the end of her bed. Intense flashbacks of Molly Weasley standing similarly at the Burrow crossed her mind as she took in the way her hands were sitting on her hips and was sternly glaring at the two women laying in the bed.

"Hi Cissy." Hermione grinned sheepishly. She ran her hand through her hair and the woman's expression softened at the nickname. "Sorry. We just started talking and I got tired."

Narcissa's glared fired again as she remembered the other woman sleeping in Hermione's bed. And Hermione didn't miss the way Narcissa glared at Fleur. She knew that Veela often had that effect on women but Narcissa had met Fleur before and it had never been like this. This was like… jealousy? Hermione shook her head and got out of the bed stretching her arms up into the air. She still had on the button down and slacks she'd worn the previous night but had somehow managed to misplace the jacket that had gone over them.

Narcissa's eyes glanced appreciatively at the line of stomach exposed when Hermione stretched. She and Andy had been worried all night for Hermione. She wasn't the sort to up and vanish without giving them some clue to where she was going. The last they had seen her she was dancing very close to Fleur and both Narcissa and Andy had to slow back the jealousy that had stuck in their throats. Each had to admit they made a handsome couple. Hermione with her dark and rounded features and Fleur with her fair and angled features. They were very striking together and they knew how much affection Hermione held for her confidant.

Narcissa left the dorm to calm down and Hermione gathered her things and woke the sleeping blonde. Narcissa knew she shouldn't be feeling this way. If Hermione had found someone who made her happy then that was what mattered. Not that Narcissa could barely look at anyone but Hermione or that the thought of her with another made her want to throw up. That wasn't what mattered. Hermione deserved to be happy. But a small voice whispered in the back of her head that she deserved to be happy too.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Hermione found herself in a small, muggle coffee house not more than two hours later with the distressed blonde hanging off her arm. It turns out that Veela are more susceptible to alcohol than normal humans are, and Fleur was not handling her morning hangover in her usual graceful manner. A floppy-brimmed sun hat was covering a majority of the frizz in her unwashed hair, and large, reflective sunglasses managed to hide her blood shot eyes. Hermione thought that Fleur was being a bit dramatic, but she also had no idea that Veela couldn't metabolize alcohol as well as non-Veela until the blonde had downed three pepper-up potions in the span of two seconds and Hermione's eyes had nearly bulged out of her head in surprise.

Hermione didn't think she'd ever seen the normally well-kept and proper woman so disheveled before. Even during the Triwizard cup, she'd had handled the dragon, mermaids, and maze with more style and poise than she was now exhibiting. She had to laugh when the woman dropped herself down onto an overstuffed couch in the corner of the coffee shop and groaned when she took the sunglasses off. She looked as if she was shivering slightly against the cold leather of the couch too so Hermione stripped her ragged flannel from her shoulders and tossed it at the blonde who gave her a thoughtful grimace before draping it over herself like a blanket.

At the counter, Hermione ordered a green tea for Fleur, something sensitive for her stomach, and a strong, black tea for herself, as well as two hearty breakfast sandwiches, hoping that Fleur would be able to eat the heavy English food despite her current condition. Once her order was called, Hermione returned to the couch she'd left Fleur on with drinks and food in hand.

Fleur was 'elegantly' draped across the couch with her feet hanging over the arm and her own arm covering her eyes. She perked up a bit when she smelled food and brought the hand away from her eyes before swinging herself around to face the table by the couch.

"Do you always feel like this after drinking?" Hermione asked, trying to stifle a giggle at her friend's expense. She pushed Fleur over on the couch so that she could sit down next to her. "I don't think I have ever seen you in public without makeup before."

Fleur grimaced at her. "We aren't in public," she said. "They are just muggles. We won't run into anyone important here. Besides, it's not like I'm trying to get a date or anything. I've had enough of stubborn men for a while."

Hermione laughed. "Not all men are as stubborn as the Weasleys," she said. "Though I will admit that wizards tend to be more pig-headed than muggles."

A smile returned to Fleur's face before it slowly morphed into a smirk, and Hermione started to back up on the couch, knowing that a smirk was never a good thing on Fleur's face. "Why would I need a wizard when I've got the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age' right here?" she said before flinging herself at Hermione.

Hermione laughed as Fleur held her in a tight hug, and the laughter turned into a high-pitched giggle as Fleur's fingers found her sides, poking at her sensitive rib cage. She knew the other patron's of the shop were likely staring at them, no doubt annoyed at the loud intrusion to their peaceful morning, but Fleur didn't seem to care as she attacked her best friend's sides.

"Fleur...stop... we're... we're in public!" Hermione gasped out between breaths.

"Nope," Fleur said. "You're trapped."

A clearing of a throat distracted Fleur long enough for Hermione to push the blonde off of her and back to the other side of the couch. She was still breathing heavy from the laughter, but she tried to smile up at whoever they had been disturbing only to find that she knew the disapproving face above her.

"Oh, Andy," Hermione said. Her face fell when she realized what she'd just seen. She tried to smile anyways. "How are you? Did you have fun at the banquet last night?"

"It was fine," she said shortly. "Hello Fleur."

Fleur nodded graciously and told her it was good to see her. Hermione didn't like the way that Andromeda had said Fleur's name. There had been venom behind the tone that was completely unjustified.

"I was just heading to Cissy," Andy said, returning her attention to Hermione. "Will you be returning home anytime soon? You spent the night away last night."

"Yes?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrow. It wasn't like Andy to be as overbearing as her sister.

Andromeda nodded her head, and then left the shop entirely. She hadn't even gotten her coffee. Hermione turned to Fleur and gave her a questioning look. The blonde in question, had another terrifying smirk on her face.

"I told you she had feelings for you," Fleur said. Hermione took several seconds to figure out what she meant.

"Wait... You knew she was here?!" Hermione screeched, and then blushed in embarrassment. "Is that why you attacked me?"

"Of course," Fleur said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She was jealous."

"No..." Hermione said, trying to figure out a reason for Andy's obvious disdain. Andromeda wasn't prejudice against blood the way her family had been so it couldn't have been because Hermione was spending time with a Veela. "She must just be put out that I didn't tell them where I was going..."

"Now 'Mione," Fleur said. "We both know that is rubbish. Andy is not your mother. She was jealous."

Hermione remained silent after that. Once Fleur had an idea in her head, there was no point in debating the blonde. Hermione couldn't see it. There was no way that Andy had any feelings but friendly towards her. It just wasn't possible. Andy was brilliant and beautiful and caring and generous and Hermione didn't have enough adjective in the entire English language to talk about how amazing Andy was. There was no way she could feel the same about frumpy, sad, Hermione Granger.

Hermione was still silent when the two left and began to walk in the direction Diagon Alley which wasn't more than two blocks from the shop they'd eating at. Fleur had re-donned her floppy hat and sunglasses but looked significantly better now than earlier. Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that her friend had used a few tidying spells while she'd been in the bathroom.

They walked arm in arm, dodging around the busy sidewalks of London, before they finally reached the pub that would give them entrance to the magical world. They slipped quickly through the moving brick wall, and began to head towards Gringotts as Fleur had to work that afternoon. She'd received an owl before they left Hogwarts that morning, that there had been some suspicious activity with an account of a known vampire, and Fleur was enlisted to investigate the incident. Hermione honestly had no idea what Fleur did for her job, but it sounded very interesting.

They had just finished saying goodbye in front of the leaning bank and Fleur had already entered the building when Hermione heard her name called from one of the side streets.

"Hermione!" the voice called again. It held a light and airy quality, one wholly familiar to the witch.

"Hello Luna," Hermione smiled casually as Luna Lovegood raced around several pedestrians to get to her. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm lovely," she stated in that dreamy way that only Luna is capable of pulling off. Hermione smiled at her. "And how are you?"

"Just fine," Hermione said. "Were you at the party last night?"

"Oh no," Luna said. "Father and I found a Snorkack den several days ago, and we had been observing it until this morning."

"Snorkack..." Hermione said. She'd heard Luna mention this one once before but had no recollection of what it was.

"Yes! Interesting creatures really," Luna said, excitement seeped into her voice as she talked faster than her usual dreamy voice was capable of. "They cannot fly you know?"

"I didn't," Hermione said deciding not to mention that she didn't know what a 'snorkack' was to begin with.

Hermione smiled at the way the other woman bounced on the balls of her feet as she chattered on about another creature that was meant to be the lead story of the Quibbler that month. She nodded along, though she wasn't completely aware of everything that Luna said. She found that she enjoyed Luna's company now. During school, Hermione had been too closed minded and judgmental to see the value in Luna's friendship. Hermione felt guilty for how she acted now.

They eventually found themselves walking along the streets of Diagon Alley. Hermione was not quite sure where Luna was leading her but she followed anyways, enjoying the conversation with the other woman. Luna was far more intelligent than many gave her credit for and Hermione found that she quite liked these conversations and hoped to have them more regularly.

"Luna," Hermione said, stopping outside a store with a peculiar display involving a pumpkin shaped cauldron and several miniature brooms which zoomed in every direction. "Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?" Hermione went wide-eyed when she realized what she'd asked. She hadn't meant it to sound so date-like, but she found that she wasn't exactly opposed to the idea.

Luna stopped several steps in front of her and looked curiously at her former classmate. She too enjoyed Hermione's company. Though, she always had. It was Hermione who had always seemed a bit off during their encounters before the war.

Hermione looked nervous, and Luna smiled at her. "Of course Hermione," she said. "I would love to have dinner with you."

"Excellent," Hermione breathed out. She gave Luna the details and decided they could meet there as they were both witches and could apparate.

"It's a date then," Luna said, smiling. Hermione smiled back, but she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as the idea settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all just gotta bear with me. I'm an absolute slut for shipping Hermione with any viable female character possible and this just happened to be where I took this story. I promise endgame is Andromione and Cissamione though. I"ve got it all planned out.


	6. Chapter 6

Really, Hermione didn't know what had possessed her to ask Luna to dinner. She hadn't meant it as a date, but now, it seemed that was exactly what it was. Fleur thought she was nuts. She'd shaken her head and mumble something under her breath that Hermione hadn't heard, but Hermione shook it off as a good thing. Anything to get Narcissa and Andy out of her head was a good thing.

And besides that, Hermione genuinely enjoyed Luna's company. Luna was smart, and funny, and kind, and genuine. As much as Hermione hated to make the connection, she was a lot like Andy, not that Hermione was using Luna to replace Andy. She might be lovestruck, but she wasn't desperate or cruel. Honestly, Luna could never have mimicked anyone. She was too Luna. Brilliant, imaginative, lovely Luna.

It all left her conflicted. Luna was a safe choice—at least so far as dating a woman went. Hermione was all new to that so she wasn't quite sure to expect from the Wizard World. At least Luna was her own age. And they challenged each other. And they were already friends with other friends in common. There would probably less media drama, which Hermione would be thankful for. Of course, Ron would never react well regardless. But Harry would probably be thrilled. Not that either of them were talking to her. She'd expected more of them, but that was her mistake.

Hermione arrived back to the Black Manor that night feeling a little lighter thanks to Luna. Running into Andy had left her feeling confused and angry. She still didn't believe Fleur. There was no way Andy was jealous. It must just be a Black family trait—Narcissa had acted the same way after finding her with Fleur in Gryffindor Tower.

She disapparated from where Luna and her had said their goodbyes and reappeared outside the front door. She opened it quietly, trying to keep its old hinges from creaking with effort. They always alerted the photos to her presence, and she didn't feel like dealing with the judgmental eyes of of magical paint.

What she wasn't anticipating was the judgmental eyes of a very perturbed Narcissa waiting on the other side of the door. She stood several feet away, hands placed poignantly on her hips, eyes narrowed, and a foot tapping sharply against the dark-wooded floors. Hermione cringed at how quickly she connected the stance to an enraged Molly Weasley.

"Hello Narcissa," Hermione said hoping to pacify the older woman.

"Hermione..." she said shortly. "Where have you been?"

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows. "I didn't realize I had to tell you everywhere I went. Last I checked, I was an adult."

"Last I checked, you were my guest," Narcissa countered. "It would be a common courtesy to inform me of when you actually plan to use the room I've made up for you."

"I apologize," Hermione replied tightly, clenching her jaw to keep herself form arguing. Her mouth had other ideas thought. "I was trying to get a life. Moping around a giant mansion doesn't exactly count as one."

Narcissa huffed. "You have a life already."

"Do I?" Hermione said. "I've barely left this place for more than twenty minutes a day since I moved in. I don't even have a job. I'm lucky I've even got a date."

The last part slipped out accidentally. Hermione hadn't meant to exclaim so loudly or aggressively that she had a date to Narcissa. The woman in question glowered threateningly, and for a moment Hermione felt the need to step back, but then she realized Narcissa had no right to be angry. Narcissa had no claim over her. She had never expressed any interest in her. Why the sudden change of heart? Was she jealous on behalf of the feelings she knew Hermione had for Andy? She knew that Blacks were protective of their own, but that seemed like overkill.

"Date?" Narcissa asked. Her voice was low and dark. "You don't need to date."

Hermione nearly laughed aloud in Narcissa's face. "I don't need to? Of course not! I'm not some helpless bimbo. But I don't very well fancy being alone for the rest of my life."

"You're not alone, " Narcissa said, softer this time. "There are plenty of wizards who want to be with you."

"Where?" Hermione said, then muttered, "I don't bloody well see you stepping up..."

"Me?" Narcissa's eyes grew wide.

"Forget it," Hermione said, realizing what she said. "I'm sorry I didn't come back last night, I'll do better next time."

Hermione left a confused Narcissa, mouth agape, in front of the still open door, and hurried to her room on the opposite side of the mansion.

The remainder of the night was spent in solitude avoiding all areas of the manor that Narcissa frequents. There was point in the evening when Hermione was sure that Narcissa was standing outside of her door, and she waited for the knock on her door, but nothing ever came.

The following day, Hermione met with Luna as the late light of the evening was beginning to settle into the night. She had spent most of her day in the library, still avoiding Narcissa and hoping that she wouldn't also have to confront Andy. She knew that the other sister was likely to visit and held no desire to confront either Black sister while her aggravation was still fresh at the tip of her tongue.

They met outside of a cafe; Luna in a light, baby blue sundress which made her large blue eyes pop and captured Hermione instantly. Hermione, for her part, couldn't figure out why she hadn't noticed before that Luna was attractive. The woman was slim, and though she was slightly shorter than Hermione, her legs seemed endlessly long. Hermione smiled when Luna finally looked up, and she waved a small hello as she jogged across the street to wear Luna stood.

"Hello Hermione," Luna said in a voice that reminded Hermione of a gentle snowfall. Her grinned widened with the close proximity, and she murmured a quiet greeting in return.

The cafe was quaint and held the distinct ambiance that only a grandmother's home possesses. Luna was charmed by the muggle knick-knacks that lined shelves behind the front counter, and though she had seen muggle art before, she couldn't help but examine the several acrylic paintings of cats the littered the small restaurant's walls. It was a very cutesy place. One that didn't fit Hermione's preference for decor at all, but it had a good selection of tea and coffee and excellent baked goods. Hermione remembered from their school days that Luna had a distinct proclivity for the sweeter things in life, and Hermione wanted to share some muggle deserts with her.

"I hope you're okay with a muggle restaurant," Hermione said as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Luna only hummed in response. She was staring through the bakery case as though some had written in Greek across the pastries. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see what had grabbed Luna's interest and smiled.

"That's one of my favorites," she said. "It's called Banoffee Pie. I can't stand the name really. It's basically a banana and toffee pie, hence Banoffee."

"It's one of your favorites?" Luna asked and turned to Hermione who nodded.

"My mom used to make it a lot, because her mom made it a lot. It sort of became a traditional dessert in our house for any special occasion," Hermione said quickly.

"I believe we have something similar in the wizard world," Luna said softly looking again at the strange pie in front of her. It was already half gone, and they could see each individual layer that the pie was made up of. "Though ours lacks the organization of this one..."

"Well is there anything new that catches your eye?" Hermione asked. She could see Luna eyeing some of the more fruity and colorful pastries at the end of the case. The wizard world didn't lack colorful fruits and vegetables, but they were very isolationist and as a result, lacked some of the more common fruits that Hermione was used to. In the end, Luna picked out a small pomegranate fruit tart. Hermione got a personal trifle which was a specialty of the cafe.

A table at the back of the cafe caught Hermione's eye, and she snagged it as Luna was grabbing their drink orders. They ate their desserts in a comfortable silence, though Hermione couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Luna try and figure her way around the pomegranate arils. Her eyes lit up initially, then morphed into confusion as she realized there was also a seed inside the small piece of fruit.

When each woman had finished, they sat back in their chairs and sipped on their warm drinks quietly watching the other cafe goers. Hermione only broke the silence when she noticed Luna staring at her empty plate.

"What did you think?" Hermione asked.

Luna picked up the fork and swirled it around the plate through some of the left over custard forming a broad, lumpy circle. "I have never had pomegranate before. I had heard of them in the muggle studies class in school, but they were nearly considered a myth by the professor. I liked it, though the seeds were annoying."

"You should try eating an actual pomegranate," Hermione chuckled. "I swear there is no more difficult fruit than a pomegranate. It makes dealing with the Black sisters look like first-year charms." She winced when she realized they were the last people she should have brought up. Not that Luna knew anything about Hermione's dilemma.

"Andromeda has always been quite kind to me," Luna said looking up from her plate. "And she always spoke quite highly of you."

"Of me?" Hermione said, trying not to show the hope in her eyes too much.

"Oh yes," Luna said. "She has been quite taken with you since after the war. Very protective."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked. There was a slight crack in her voice. "I didn't know you even knew each other."

"Well," Luna started. She was watching Hermione's face carefully, her large, blue eyes boring straight past all of Hermione's walls and straight into her soul. "We were in the Order together. And she went to school with my father. I suppose it was inevitable that we would meet."

Hermione nodded and hummed. "Well she is definitely the easier to handle of the two. Narcissa is... unmanageable and overbearing on her worst days."

"But on her best..?"

The question hung in the air like bait on a hook. Hermione could tell she was being manipulated into something, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what. Nor would she have ever guessed Luna would be the one to read her like the open books she was so fond of.

"On her best days?" Hermione said and paused to think. "On her best days, Narcissa is kind. She is brave, and protective, and generous. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't asked me to live with her."

"You would have continued to live your life," Luna said without hesitation. "No amount of loss or trauma was ever going to hold you back Hermione. You're too stubborn for that."

Hermione could hear the smirk in Luna's voice despite the blankness of her face. "Yes, well, Narcissa has made it that much easier on me," she said.

"Will you ever choose between them?" Luna asked.

Hermione's eyes flew up from the table and met Luna's unwavering blues. Her mouth dropped open and she tried to mutter out several different excuses, but nothing came out as a whole thought. "I don't..."

"Hermione," Luna said. She reached out and grabbed Hermione's hands which had been resting, clenched around her coffee mug. It was a gesture of comfort, and Hermione resigned herself to the fact that her secret was out, once again.

"How did you know?" she asked, letting her head drop to her chest.

"The party," Luna said. "You avoided them."

"I didn't want to deal with the media," Hermione tried to explain.

"You've never cared what the media has said before," Luna said. "And why would you now, unless something had changed?"

"But nothing has changed," Hermione said. "I'm not with either of them."

"Plenty has changed," Luna said. "Things change every day, every minute, every second. We are in a constant state of flux, and the only one true constant is the flow of time. You changed. I feel it's safe to say that you've never loved two woman at once before. Or even one woman ever?"

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't need to. Luna may as well have been diving straight into her brain, and if Hermione wasn't so skill at Occlumency, she'd have sworn Luna was.

"I can't choose Luna." She sighed the words. "Not that there is a choice anyways. Neither of them care for me that way."

Luna almost laughed, and Hermione could see the amusement in the depths of Luna's eyes. "For someone so bright, you sure are stupid."

"Wha-?"

"You've been so stuck in your own head, you haven't paid a bloody bit of attention to how those two treat you," Luna said. She was smiling widely at Hermione as if telling a grand joke. "You need to talk to them. I think they'll surprise you."

Hermione sighed and placed her elbow on the table so that she could drop her head into her hand. "Well this evening didn't go how I planned."

"Even a perfect plan can't predict the future 'Mione," Luna said.

"Maybe," she replied. "But I definitely didn't anticipate spending our date talking about my relationship problems. I feel like I owe you a stronger drink."

"Mmm, another time," Luna laughed. "And next time, you'll get to help me with my problems."

"Luna," Hermione said, shaking her head in her hands. "You don't have any problems. You're like the perfect person."

"Then I'll just have to make some up," Luna said. Her eyes sparkled, and she was grinning as she spoke.

"Well can I at least walk you out?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

Hermione stood and took Luna's arm and guided her towards the entrance of the cafe. She willed the redness in her cheeks to go away, and found that as she exited the restaurant, the cool London air did wonders for her embarrassment.

"Hermione," Luna said, and turned against her arm. Her cerulean eyes swam with all the seriousness of a funeral, and she held Hermione's arm in a vice grip. "Give them a chance."

Hermione responded with a sharp nod, and as she blinked she felt the feather light touch of Luna's lips against her cheek, before she heard a pop and Luna had disappeared.

She sighed and started to walk along the dying streets in the darkness of the evening. She knew Luna was probably right. Luna was probably the wisest person she had ever met, though she would never actually admit it.

She rounded a corner into a less populated ally, and popped into thin air, and reappeared outside of the Black manor. She pulled the heavy door open, and tensed at the creak in the hinge. She shuffled as quietly as possible away from the door in a vain attempt to keep the matron of the house from hearing her entrance. It was completely unsuccessful of course. Narcissa has ears like a wolf, and not more than a minute into Hermione's Mission Impossible style break-in, Narcissa appeared in front of Hermione.

Narcissa, with her deep blue eyes and flaxen hair and pale skin, just slightly flushed from rushing through the house. Hermione was entranced. Of course she was always entranced with Narcissa appeared. It was just the effect that Narcissa had on her. It was rational or sane, but every time Narcissa stepped into a room, Hermione had to hold herself back from springing at her. Springing at her and kissing her senseless.

And maybe it was the conversation with Luna or maybe Hermione was just so goddamn tired of avoiding her, but she didn't stop herself from springing at Narcissa. Or it was less like springing and more like a slow, cautious approach where she gripped Narcissa's arm softly. She watched Narcissa's eyes widen and Hermione leaned in, and her mouth parted just slightly in a sigh of surprise. Mere centimeters, and Hermione's lips would be against Narcissa's and she would finally know if Narcissa actually felt the same as her.

"Andy." The word slipped from Narcissa's lips like a curse, and Hermione paused, eyes wide. She dropped Narcissa's arm like it had burned her. The word seared into her mind. How could she forget Andy? And why did Narcissa say Andy's name?

Hermione turned around to run from embarrassment only to run straight into a soft, brick wall. From her place on the floor, looked up only to find the last person she had expected to find after trying to kiss Narcissa.

"Hermione?" her name breathed past Andromeda's lips, and Hermione felt her cheeks heat and an unexpected tear prick at her eye.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly, and got off the floor, shuffled past Narcissa, and disappeared into the manor to find her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter sucks but I'm in some intense writers' block so I just needed to plow through. Please don't be too tough on me.


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t know what happened,” Narcissa said. She sat on a stool in the kitchen with her elbows on the counter. Her head was dropped into her hands, her fingers rubbing her temples in gentle circles.

“She tried to kiss you,” Andromeda replied. She was leaning against the counter, arms folded across her chest. Narcissa couldn’t tell if Andy was about to start tapping her foot or scold her.

“She tried to kiss me,” Narcissa agreed, lifting her head. “Why would she do that?”

“Why would anyone try to kiss anyone Cissy? She likes you.”

“But that doesn’t make sense,” Narcissa said, letting her thought slip free as she remembered the conversation she and Hermione had in the Slytherin common room.

“Why?” Andromeda said. “I can think of plenty of reasons Hermione would have feelings for you. You’ve been a life saver for her.”

“No, no. It’s not that Andy,” Narcissa said. “While I don’t believe that I would be deserving of that affection, it’s not the reason Hermione’s feelings don’t make sense.”

“Well then,” Andy pushed. “What is it?”

“She told me she has feelings for—well,” Narcissa paused unsure how much of Hermione’s secret she should reveal. Probably none. Hermione wouldn’t appreciate Narcissa announcing her feelings to Andy. “She has feelings for someone else?”

“Someone else? Who?” Andromeda asked trying to ignore the drop in her stomach which reminded her of the emotions she tried to keep dormant. She watched as Narcissa avoided her eyes. They instead focused on her hands which were now folded on the counter. She feigned interest in the cuticles on her right hand and chewed lightly on her lip—a habit Andromeda remembered from their time at Hogwarts, a bad habit that Narcissa tried hard to break.

“Cissy?” Andromeda said. “Who is it?”

Narcissa’s blue eyes raised from her hands and met Andromeda’s own and she understood.

“Oh… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t mine to tell,” Narcissa said. “And now she must be more confused than ever. She told me several weeks ago that she had feelings for you, but now she’s dating and trying to kiss me?”

“Sounds like you’re the one that’s more confused than ever,” Andromeda said with a sad chuckle.

“Should we talk to her?” Narcissa asked. She felt so lost. “Should I talk to her?”

“I guess that depends. What would you say to her? Do you have feelings for her too?” Andromeda asked as if she wasn’t dying to know the answer to that question.

They held each other’s eyes for a second before Narcissa spoke. “I don’t if you don’t want me to.”

“Cissy…” Andromeda sighed before moving across the room and pulling her younger sister into a hug. “What I want doesn’t matter. In fact, what I want is for you to be happy. Would Hermione make you happy?”

Narcissa thought about the woman in question. Hermione was an amazing woman. She was so intelligent and so caring. And she understood the guilt that Narcissa felt over the war. But she didn’t deserve someone as good as Hermione. Hermione would think she was ridiculous for thinking that. She’d tell Narcissa that they were all a little broken and a little guilty, but that didn’t mean no one deserved happiness because they made mistakes. Narcissa agreed for everyone, but herself.

Typical, really. She finds out she has a chance with a woman she has been damn near pining over, and she doesn’t feel like she can take it because she isn’t deserving of it? Hermione was right. She didn’t give her that scar. But Narcissa can’t get over the fact that she just stood there and watched as Bellatrix carved a knife into Hermione’s skin.

But Hermione already made her so happy, and they weren’t even together yet. They were just… roommates? Hermione lived with her, but they weren’t more than that. But she wanted them to be, so why shouldn’t she be allowed to go for it?

Narcissa looked up. Andromeda. Of course. She knew her sister had similar feelings for Hermione. And Hermione had told Narcissa that she too had feelings for Andy, how could she forgive herself for standing in the way of them. Andy was much more deserving of Hermione’s love.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Andromeda said. There was a small smile on her face, affectionate. No, Narcissa would never forgive herself for standing in their way. “Cissy, would Hermione make you happy?”

Narcissa sighed in response. “Andy it doesn’t matter.”

“Why?” she said stubbornly.

“Well what about you?”

“What about me?”

“You love Hermione,” Narcissa said.

“And she has made no sign to reciprocate those emotions,” Andromeda said. “But she has shown interest in you.”

“Andy, she loves you too,” she said.  

“Then why hasn’t she done anything about it?” Andromeda asked.

“This is Hermione we’re talking about,” Narcissa said. Andromeda nodded her head with a sigh. “This is the woman who can’t make any decision without creating three pro and con lists first.”

“This is the woman who doesn’t believe she’s worthy of love,” Andromeda continued. “Because she thinks she’s the reason her parents died.”

“Maybe we do need to talk to her,” she said.

“Do you think she’d listen?” Andromeda asked. Hermione wasn’t exactly known for keeping her cool in stressful situations, but then again, she’d changed a lot with the death of her parents. She was acting more spontaneous, more reckless.

“What about Fleur?” Narcissa said reluctantly. Andromeda looked at her like she’d grown three heads.

“Why would we involve Fleur?” Andromeda asked. “I don’t like how close she is to Hermione.”

“I don’t like it either,” Narcissa said. “But think about it. Hermione listens to Fleur. And we never had a problem with her until she was single again.”

“I guess we could try,” Andromeda said. She scowled at the idea, but she had to admit that Narcissa was right. They’d always liked Fleur before. That shouldn’t change just because she is close friends with someone they care about.

Narcissa jotted out a quick letter to Fleur and sent it off with an owl asking her to come for a visit sometime later in the week, as they had something dire they needed to discuss with her. A letter returned later that day agreeing and letting them know Fleur would be over the next afternoon, when she knew Hermione would be out harassing the Minister of Magic for a job.

It drove Narcissa nuts waiting like this. Andromeda at least had Teddy to take care of and keep her mind off of Hermione, but Narcissa felt cooped up in this big house with nothing to do but boss around some house elves. An act she didn’t even enjoy anymore, now that Hermione and her had discussed, at length, house elf rights.

Even when Hermione was in the house, Narcissa avoided her for fear that Hermione would change her mind about the entire thing before Andy and her even had a chance to talk to her about it. And thinking about Andy just made the entire situation even worse for Narcissa.

What was she supposed to do? Andromeda was closer to Hermione than Narcissa was. Andromeda would be better for Hermione than Narcissa could ever be. Narcissa and Hermione had a turbulent history. She would never be able to get over the fact that she had watched Hermione be tortured and done nothing about it. She had restrain herself from flinching every time she saw the angry white lines that marred her otherwise perfect skin.

If it came down to it, Narcissa knew she would step aside for Andromeda. Andromeda was the good sister. The sister that fought on the right side of the war. The sister that comforted Hermione after the deaths of her parents. Narcissa was a coward. She would never deserve someone like Hermione.

Fleur arrived the next afternoon only ten minutes after Hermione had told Narcissa she was going out. Their interactions for the last day had been minimal. Three or four words max, and never any weight. It was beginning to weigh on Narcissa after having gotten used to the long, spirited debates that the two would have on a semi-daily basis.

Fleur swept into the house like a whirlwind, and Narcissa tried not to hold it against her. It was like the Veela knew exactly why she was there. If Hermione and Fleur had done any talking recently at all, then it was likely she did know exactly why she was there, which is the first thing Andromeda asked when they settled in.

“Yes, I know why I’m here,” Fleur said and almost laughed. “Hermione finally got the nerve to do something about her feelings and then, managed to entirely muck it up.”

Narcissa felt herself relax as Fleur spoke, realizing that Fleur was less of a threat than her subconscious wanted her to think.

“I told her that date with Luna was a mistake, but she wouldn’t listen,” Fleur continued.

“Wait? Luna?” Andromeda asked. “Like Luna Lovegood?”

Fleur nodded. “They apparently talked for a long time the day after Dumbledore’s party. Hermione asked her out before she could even stop herself. Luna, typical Ravenclaw, saw right through it, but accepted it anyways. They apparently had a heart to heart on their date, and Hermione reached some sort of realization. I haven’t the slightest idea what that realization was though, as she won’t tell me.”

“Did she tell you what happened two nights ago?” Narcissa asked quietly.

“That she tried to kiss you? Yes,” Fleur said. “She’s driving herself absolutely crazy over it. She thinks she must have come down with some kind of delirious fever to have ever convinced herself that was okay.”

“Why does she regret it?” Andromeda asked. She saw the way Narcissa sunk in on herself at the realization that Hermione regretted trying to kiss her.

“I wouldn’t say she regrets it exactly,” Fleur answered. “It’s more that she feels guilty.”

Fleur leaned forward in her seat opposite the two women and clasped her hands together in her lap. “Look, you both obviously know that Hermione has feelings for the both of you right?”

Both women nodded unsurely. “We didn’t outright know, but you’ve now confirmed it.”

“Yes well, she thinks she is wholly undeserving of any love ever, and so the idea of being with either of you makes her feel guilty because of her—”

“Her parents,” Narcissa finished. They knew all of this already, what they need was help. They needed to know how to approach her.

“Yes… so let me ask this,” Fleur continued. “Do you both have feelings for her?”

Narcissa and Andromeda looked at each other before nodding together at Fleur. “We do,” Andromeda said.

“Then what do you plan to do about that?”

Both women looked confused at Fleur. Wasn’t that why they had asked her here today, to figure out what they were going to do about that?

“We don’t know,” Andromeda said. “We need help.”

“You know her best of all,” Narcissa continued. “She trusts you with everything.”

“She’ll never listen to me about this stuff,” Fleur replied. “She isn’t going to believe either of you care about her that way unless you tell her. To her face. No more of this background, we’re trying to show we care through action garbage. She needs to know how you feel—without all questioning of what your actions mean.”

“You’re right,” Narcissa said. “But that brings us to another problem.”

Fleur thought for a second. “Polyarmory is quite common among Veela, but it is lacking in acceptance in Britain’s wizarding community. She may not want to be with both of you. She may not be able to choose at all. If it comes to that, are you both willing to stand aside so that she can be happy?”

“Of course.”

“Yes.”

“Good, then regardless of what happens, you both have my blessings,” Fleur said. “But you have to tell her. It’s the only way anything will ever be resolved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to let y'all know the next chapter will be the last.


End file.
